A Great 16th Birthday Present
by jdeppgirl4
Summary: What happens when Heero takes Relena to her 16th birthday party?
1. Chapter 1

The queen was on her way to her ship whenever the ambassador pulled her aside into a small office.

"Surely, Your Majesty, you really don't plan on leaving without celebrating your 16th birthday?"

" I have other things I need to attend to. As much as I want to go as a 16 year old girl, my duties of being Queen Relena are greater. I'm sorry ambassador."

A tall, lanky gut came in and without even removing his hat uttered, " Your ship's leaving in two minutes, Your Majesty." Relena noticed his muscles that were cut throughout his body but she really noticed his brown spiky hair and the way he spoke.

"On second thought I believe I will go to that party."

"Oh, how wonderful! Of course you know it will be formal dress. Do you have an escort, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Heero Yuy come here!"

The tall guy with the brown spiky hair had almost made it to the door. "Damn it!", he thought. He turned around, bowed, and said, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Come over here, and don't you dare call me Your Majesty, call me Relena. I don't EVER want to hear you say that. Heero, will you take me to my birthday party? And don't say yes because I'm the queen; answer because I'm Relena."

"Relena you know I'd do anything for you." And then she saw that wry smile that he gave when he meant something. Relena could feel herself blushing and going weak in the knees right there on the spot.

One of the ambassadors cried, "Relena, we can find you a more suitable escort; perhaps Quatra Rababa Winner (at this point Heero tensed up a little.) He'd be glad to escort you. You don't have to ask some trash you just met if you feel pressured into going!"

"Can't you see I've known him before or I wouldn't have said 'Heero Yuy come here', Quatra will bring Dorothy if he brings anybody, and that's Your Majesty or Queen Relena to you!! Now then, you do have a tuxedo, don't you? I hope so, you look so _regal_ in a tuxedo. Can you pick me up at 7:00?"

"I have a tuxedo because I never know when I'll need one and 8:00 on a motorcycle."

"7: 30 on a motorcycle." Heero nodded in agreement.

Everybody left to go about their business. "Who's Dorothy?" one ambassador asked.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 7:30. Heero had always been on prompt and sure enough here he was, on a motorcycle, wearing a tuxedo. This was great; here she was the Queen of the Cinq Kingdom, and honestly the world if she wanted it, going to her 16th birthday party with a Gundam Pilot! The thought of Heero and what they were doing made her go weak in the knees once more.

"Hello Relena." Damn, she was beautiful. She had on a long, black evening gown that accentuated her curves and her breasts- What was he thinking? He knew he'd never get it. "Come on, let's go. Watch your dress; you're justn gonna have to hike it up some."

They reached to ballroom ten minutes later. The other guests were stunned to see Queen Relena get off a motorcyle with some guy. Quatra rushed out to meet them- he didn't want to miss this.

"Hello Relena, Heero, " he said while kissing Relena's hand very quicly; after all, he didn't want to die. "You look lovelier every time I see you. Heero you always clean up so well. Duo Trowa, and Wufei are already here."

"Don't flatter me." Of course they would be here; they worked for Quatra. They weren't going to miss Heero and Relena on a "date"; bets were probably being taken on how far he would get or if tonight was the night.

"Hello, hello my two young lovers. Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde, etc., etc." yelled a guy with a long braid.

"Hello Duo, everybody. I'll be back; I have to at least talk to the people who are throing me this "party". I am 16, not 50, can't they play good music instead of having a ten-piece orchestra?!"

"So Heero, how's it going?", asked Wufei, a sly smile on his mouth. The question seemed innocent enough but he knew there was more to it.

"Just fine, what's in it for you?"

"$1000."

"Is that the agreed upon amount for everybody?"

"Yes, me and Duo for all the way, Quatra for third base, Trowa for second base."

"I'm not in the habit of making other people rich."

"Everybody's gotta start somewhere," said Trowa.

Relena had come back, so they abruptly shut up. She knew what they had been talking about; it was so obvious, but she didn't say anything. "I want to dance."

They went to the dance floor and proceeded to waltz, since that was what was being played. They danced so gracefully; it looked as if they had been doing it all their lives. The other guests took note of this and left so that they could have the whole dance floor. Everybody was mesmerized; Heero and Relena looked like a king who had just found his queen.

At 10:00 the cake was served. Quatra got up on the mic and said, "Now that cake has been served, let's get this show on the road! Relena, my music is hooked up to the sound system. Which song do you want to hear first?"

She looked at Heero and said, "Ain't Too Proud To Beg."

All the younger guests started to cut loose after this. Tuxedo jackets came off, girls changed into shorter party dresses. Real dancing started, like at a 16th birthday party. The older guests didn't know what to make of it.

Midnight rolled around and Relena thanked everybody for coming. It had been the best birthday party she had ever had. When she had bid everybody good night she found Heero. "Let's go to your place," she whispered in his ear. That smile came across his face and after they had left Duo adn Wufei exclaimed, "Gentlemen, we'll take our $2,000 a piece now."


	3. Chapter 3

Heero's apartment was smaller then she was used to but it was bigger than what she expected. There was even a seperate kitchen and bedroom. The one thing she did not expect however, were all the Led Zeppelin posters; Heero obvioulsy loved him some Zeppelin. He turned on his stereo and "Stairway to Heaven" came on. "Perfect," she thought.

"Thank you for taking me to my party tonight, Heero."

Heero chose his words carefully/ "My pleasure."

"Let's talk Heero." She then proceeded to tell him everything. Relena told of how she had stopped three wars from starting, how she was on the nation's best cheerleading squad, etc. Then she started talking about her mother. Mrs .Darlian was still alive and whenever she had taken over Zechs' throne had proceeded to ruin her life. Zechs had tried to tell her of her secret betrothal but she hadn't listened.

"When I was born they gave me to the King of Russia in an effort to promote peace. He is 50 years older than me and I am expected to love this guy for the sake of politics!!? And you know what's worse; I can't call it off even though I am an absolute ruler. There is some loophole in the law; there is no way around it. Then she started crying. "It's not fair, I love you! You, Heero Yuy, a Gundam Pilot. But I've got to do this or my country will fall apart. I'm not giving in totally though." She got right in his face, looked him in the eye and said," I want to lose my virginity to you, Heero. The only guy I've ever loved. Right now because lord knows when I'll see you agian."

Heero had a look of bewilderment on his face. If this is what he'd always wanted since he first laid eyes on her, why didn't he just go for it? "I'll be right back." He went to the bathroom and sat down to think. "Why are you scared? You are Heero Yuy, Gundam Pilot, The Perfect Soldier." He stayed in the bathroom for a good five minutes.

Meanwhile Relena had moved into Heero's bedroom. Her dress lay across his dresser, her underwear wherever. She got into his bed completely naked and waited. "If he's having doubts they will go away after he sees this."

She was nowhere to be found. "Damn it! He had lost his chance with the only person he had ever loved and who loved him." Then he heard a sigh coming from the bedroom. He walked in and found Relena naked in his bed. It was as if the angels had come down and sang "Hallelujah." Relena was so perfect with those gracious cuves, perfect round breasts, cute butt, and killer legs. How did a 16 year old get all of those? He lost all doubts immediately; Duo and Wufei were going to be $2,000 richer.

"You're asking for it," and he jumped on the bed like a lion after his prey. Heero kissed her passionately, and she answered. Her skin was so smooth; he just wanted to kiss all of it. Relena's hands were working also; she had taken off his shirt at some point. She could now see those muscles she dearly loved and began caressing his body.

Relena felt a sudden burst of pleasure. "Oh, Heero," she moaned as sucked and played with her breasts. It felt so good and he seemed so experienced, was this his first time? He was now kissing her stomach and then came back up to kiss her. He kissed her so passionately for such a long time that she didn't notice his hands had migrated down and he was now feeling up her legs. "Heero!!", she cried as she arched her back a little. He had just stuck his fingers in her and was now proceeding to pleasure her. He knew he had fo und her spot when she started moaning and squirming. After about five minutes she started jerking so he stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"We're nowhere near being finished and you're not coming yet."

He took off the rest of his clothes and just stood there, letting it all hang ou. You could definitley tell he was a man. "You're huge, not that I've ever seen one but damn Heero, that's ten inches!"

"11 inches," he said rather proudly. "Just lay back and don't worry about a thing."

Heero got under the covers with her an positioned himself at her entrance. He held her hands down, told her not to tense up, and kissed her. Then he did the unthinkable, for Heero Yuy, a Gundam Pilot, anyway. He whispered in her ear, "I love you Relena Darlian." He knew that had made all the difference in the universe. Then he took her, body and soul.

Relena screamed a little, as was to be expected. She had always known that it would hurt but she didn't expect it to hurt that much. Streaks of pain shot up with every stroke he made, but she could tell he was holding back, for her sake. This made her cry even more. Heero could tell she was in excruciating pain. He tried to take it easy but damn, it was so hard. She felt so good, so tight, and the thought that he was her first only made it better. Oh!, how he wanted tojust pump into her faster and harder, he loved her so. But he knew it would break her little body.

He whispered soothing things in her ear. He told her he would marry her when that old guy died, that she could always count on him. He would do anything for her, even die if that is what it would take. Relena began to stop crying and to start moaning. It had worked. "Oh Heero, HEERO!" It no longer hurt, he felt so good inside of her. She couldn't take it anymore; she wanted it faster. harder. "You know Heero, you can take it up a notch if you want to."

Words Heero had been waiting to hear forever took himn only a second to react. He immediately began going faster, harder until he couldn't take it control himself anymore. By the look on Heero's face he hadn't expected this much. Her back was arched so much he swore it was broke. She was clawing him, yelling, " Heero! Heero!", over and over again. He couldn't take it anymore; he was going to come before she did and it would destroy everything.

And then it happened; she was screaming his name. She had come. Relena had this look of pure ecstasy on her face; she was having a G-Spot. This made him come and then their union was complete. They did this all night.


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning Heero drove Relena back to the airfield. Relena had on some of Heero's old clothes; she couldn't walk back in wearing her evening gown. When people looked she said she wanted to be comfortable after wearing that wretched thing last night.

Nobody noticed anything unusual except the other Gundam Pilots. Heero and Relena had come in seperately; Heero would normally NEVER allow Relena to be alone because some people still wanted her dead. Another thing, Heero seemed too tense. He was snapping at people over little things; Heero never talked to anyone. Obviously something had happened that they didn't want anybody to figure out. They just didn't know what exactly.

They soon figured it out. Relena's flight left at 1:15 P.M. When it was 1: 10, Quatra noticed from his office Heero rushing to the ship. Then he saw Relena. He motioned for the others to follow and see what was going on. Heero and Relena were locked in an extremely intimate kiss, one that gave off an aura of true love. "Well, well, well. It seems that Juliet has found her Romeo," Duo said. They all knew what that meant. He had taken her last night, she was his forever. 'Where's our $2,000 a piece?"


	5. Chapter 5

Three months later Queen Relena shocked the universe. She was sixteen, everybody loved her, she made straight A's in school; she was perfect. And she was three months pregnant. Relena refused to name a father; he would get enough attention already since thanks to a loophole in yet another law, this guy would be king. They just had to get married before the baby was born.

Heero was taking it as well as to be expected. He was going to be a sixteen year old father and king, maybe. The others didn;t know what to think. They knew they had had sex but they didn't expect it to get this serious. Quatra called him into his office one day. "Obvioulsy Heero, this is a meeting of friends and you know what I want to talk about."

"Yes."

"What are you planning to do? I know you don't want to be king but you don't want to lose her either. I know she means a lot to you, more than your life. And she's carrying your child! For goodness sake, just go ahead and do it!"

"Don't you think I know that already?! I would die for her but I don't want to destroy her. I'm a Gundam Pilot. People will say she's sleeping with the enemy! And the kid; he will never be treated the same. I'm not worried about my life; I don't want to destroy theirs!"

"You won't destroy it. Heero, she loves you and you love her. That is all that matters and when it comes downto it you both are stronger than anything that they will throw against you. Besides, you can just kill them if you want."


	6. Chapter 6

On February 14, A.C. 197 Queen Relena, peace-loving leader of the Cinq Kingdom, married Heeri Yuy, Gundam Pilot and assassin. On May 3, A.C. 197, Crown Prince Ashton Joshua Lee Yuy was born. These two days marked the change from the Cinq Kingdom being a small, neutral country to the Cinq Kingdom having the universe's largest army and becoming the universe's most feared country with the most feared leader. At the same time, the Cinq Kingdom moved ahead in education, health care, etc. Thus, when two teenagers have sex the fate of the universe can change. And anybody who doesn't believe that this marriage will last needs to go to Sheraton Estate and get locked in the King or Queen's bedroom. "Oh Heero!"


End file.
